1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processor that performs analysis processing of an image based on data of an analysis region that is set within the image.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2006-254460, filed Sep. 20, 2006, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
In the field of dentistry there is performed treatment by a ceramic crown method or the like. The ceramic crown method involves creating a crown of a color approximating the color of the original tooth of the patient (ceramic tooth crown prosthetic appliance), and capping the patient's tooth with this crown. In treatment by the ceramic crown method, it is therefore necessary to fabricate a crown that is the prosthetic appliance.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,766,006 discloses a tooth analyzing system that is provided with a camera for illuminating and imaging the patient's tooth and an analyzing apparatus that compares the color value of the image of the patient's tooth obtained by the imaging to color values of tooth shades and identifies a tooth shade that suitably matches the patient's tooth. In the tooth image analysis there is disclosed art of positioning in the image a rectangle indicating a range to become the object of measurement and measuring the color within the range of this rectangle. Also, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. H05-314257 discloses art of automatically moving a rectangular region for calculating the centroid coordinate value of an object in relation to art of a robotic control.